Living Through Three Lives
by Boopedmysnek
Summary: Nightlight has fallen, only to fuse with a girl by the name of Jacqueline. Then she drowns, saving their little sister. Then, they rise again, to become Jack Frost. Nightlight, Jacqueline, Jack Frost. Three people. Three lives. One story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If I actually owned Rise of the Guardians, do you think I would resort to writing fanfiction? No, there would be a series already.

Author's note: Ya might want to read this to clear things up. In this fanfiction, the Man in Moon placed Nightlight in Jacqueline (Jack) to save his life. Nightlight and Jacqueline will sort of fuse together, so they're one person, not two people in one body. Jack (Nightlight+Jacquelin) is intersex, and his body is neither girl or boy. So basically, it means that Jack doesn't have chest milk bags or sperm producers. No periods, and no puberty stuff, really. Jack will be physically twelve in this. Why? Because I like it when my characters are young.

There will be NO pairings that are not canon. Nightlight will still like Katherine. That's the only pairing you'll see. Although it'll be subtle since I generally dislike romance. And when I say subtle, I mean so subtle that you won't notice it. So if you're looking for romance, then this isn't for you.

Jack will have all of the powers of Nightlight and the Spirit of Winter.

Jack can sing. Mainly because Nightlight and his lullaby, and because I think it's cool. Jack will be able to imitate anyone's voice.

I accept constructive criticism. This is my first fanfiction I've written. Flame me all you want, I'll laugh. Why would you want to insult someone anyway? If you don't like it, just get out. You don't even know me anyway.

May the snakes protect you and your dreams.

* * *

Pitch Black was defeated and banished to the underground! Nightlight smiled brightly as everyone in Santoff Claussen laughed and danced around.

The battle had been very hard. There were many injuries, and almost everyone died. Fear was excluding from everyone, fear for their life, their homes, their friends, and their family. With each wave of terror, Pitch Black grew stronger and stronger, and his Fearlings and Nightmare men, as well as the Dream pirates. Nightlight had stabbed and gored through them with his staff, along with the help of North, E. Aster Bunnymund, Toothiana, Sandy, Ombric, Katherine, the Abominable Snowmen, and the citizens of Santoff Claussen.

No one knew Nightlight could sing, besides MiM and the moonbeams. Mainly because Nightlight didn't talk. He could put someone to sleep, or calm someone down by singing a lullaby. He could also imitate anyone's voice, but never found a reason to.

So when Nightlight noticed that Pitch was absorbing the fear and getting more powerful, he knew he had to cut off the source of power. Nightlight flew up to the tallest building in the Arctic village and started singing, making it up as he went, but made sure to keep himself hidden. Why? Because Nightlight was shy.

Everyone in the battlefield stopped to look around for the source of the sound. It was beautiful. It spoke of hope, of love, and of happiness. The song calmed everyone down, and brought a sense of peace, of joy, of belonging. Meanwhile, the Fearlings were getting aggravated, and Pitch could feel his power draining away.

With the song by their side, the Guardians of Childhood gained the upper hand, and destroyed all of the Fearlings, Nightmare men, and Dream Pirates. They finally had banished Pitch into the underground.

"I'll be back," Pitch had snarled as he tumbled pathetically down the hole, "I'll be back and I'll win the next time."

* * *

It was getting dark, yet the party was still going on. Nightlight sat on the ledge of a building as he watched the people below.

"Hey, Nightlight," Katherine came to him with two cups of hot chocolate. Nightlight smiled. He accepted the drink and they toasted over the victory of Pitch's defeat, although Nightlight didn't drink the warm, creamy brown hot chocolate with whipped cream and marshmallows. They sat there for a while, holding hands, one glowing, and one warm. Then Katherine left to go to bed.

One by one, the lights all turned off, leaving the village in darkness, save for one glowing boy. Nightlight hummed contently, as he guarded the village in solitude.

Then, a dark shadow with eyes slinked by the outskirts of the village. Nightlight frowned. It must have been a Fearling that escaped from the massacre. Should he try to chase it away? Nightlight debated for a while. The Fearling was weak. It was wispy and smoky, rather than the dark black beings Nightlight was used to. The Fearling then floated away. He couldn't let it live! Leaving behind a streak of light, Nightlight chased after the Fearling.

Despite the Fearling being weak, it was still shadow, and light and shadows are both equally fast. The Fearling twisted and turned, flew up and down. Nightlight was so focused on the Fearling, he didn't notice that they left the Arctic, and entered North America. Nightlight followed it until the Fearling zipped into a house that looked like it was about to be painted. Nightlight cornered the Fearling against the wall, then, just before he speared through the Fearling with his staff, the Fearling knocked a bucket of paint onto his head. After the Fearling shriveled up and died, Nightlight took a closer look at the paint.

It was... felt horrible, yet familiar. Nighlight tentatively touch the dripping paint. His eyes widened. It was lead paint! Lead, which could possibly kill him, since lead absorbs light, and Nightlight was practically made of of pure light. Nightlight desperately tried to wipe it off with his hands, to no avail. It was like wiping off water from your skin with your hands. He tried to fly out of the house, only to fall. It seem that the lead was draining his strength away.

The room was painted with lead, he was covered in lead, and he might have swallowed some lead. Nightlight's glow was dimming quickly, as he tried to shake off the paint. He stumbled outside, and tried to find the nearest source of water. His breathes came in short, haggard gasps, and dizziness weaved in and out of his eyes.

It was like the time when Pitch had thrown him into that lead cage, except this time, no one was around to help him. No one.

Nightlight fell to his knees, spots dancing in his eyes. What the heck was in that paint?

He looked up at the big bright moon. The moon where MiM was currently at. Pitch was defeated, and Manny was an adult and could take care of himself. It seemed like he was dying because he wasn't needed anymore. _Oh Katherine,_ he thought, _I'm sorry. I'm sorry, North, Toothiana, and Aster. I'm sorry, Kailash, Sandy, Ombric, and the Abominable Snowmen. I'm sorry, everyone._

With a slump to the ground, Nightlight was no more.

* * *

 _No no NO!_ The Man in Moon frantically paced around. Nightlight could not die! He was still needed! Everyone needed him! The Guardians would fall into depression, and especially Katherine! Manny frantically tried to search for something that would help his friend in his vast library. As he skimmed through his many books, a Lunar Moth carried a massive book over to him, then flicked to a page. Manny looked through it. _Hmm._ There might still be a way to save Nightlight.

Manny hoped he had picked the right person. They had to be pure in order for the light in Nightlight to reside there. The baby glowed in the night as she slept peacefully. For now, Nightlight will be gone. But when Pitch somes back, Nightlight will rise once again. Except he would be in a different body. Technically a girl, but once the changes have set in, the body might become intersex.

Now, Nightlight better not die again. Or in this case, Jacqueline. She better not die.

Now, to break the news to the guardians.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Hon, I'm in middle school. Does it actually seem like I'm the owner of Rise of the Guardians? No.

Author's note: OMG! I got a follower! Thank you, TimeLegend16! Anyway, sorry for the horrible first chapter. I was trying to get on with the plot, you know? So, yeah.

* * *

"Mom!" Jackie (Jacqueline) yelled, "My first tooth came out!" Jackie ran up to her mother, a white and small tooth in her hand.

Her mother smiled. "That's fantastic! You know what to do, don't you?" Jackie nodded excitedly as she glowed.

"I have to put the tooth under my pillow, and Tooth will come and get it!" Her mother merely smiled, thinking that Toothiana was just a name Jackie made for the Tooth Fairy. Oh, if only she knew.

"Now go along now, and don't forget that you have to do your chores," her mother said. Jackie ran to her room and placed her precious tooth under her pillow. Jackie poked at the gap between her teeth and giggled. Toothiana was going to come for the first time! Or, at least the mini fairies. Then she frowned.

How did she become like this anyway? Jackie looked at herself. She had a brown pixie haircut, and a couple of freckles. She was pretty short, although she was only five, so that was acceptable. She had green, sparkly eyes. And she glowed like a firefly.

She didn't remember what happened. The last thing she remembered about being Nightlight was dying after being covered in lead paint. Maybe she was reincarnated? Jackie shrugged. Well, she was Jackie now, not Nightlight. She sighed as her mother called for her.

* * *

It was night once Jackie finished collecting firewood. Her baby sister, Flee, was cooing and babbling in her cradle next to Jackie's bed. Jackie glowed brightly as she bounced on her bed. Tooth was coming! Jackie couldn't care less for the coins that she would be receiving. Tooth was coming! Wait, she said that already.

Her mother told her to sleep, but she found it hard to. She would usually just fall into a light nap, and then wake up again two hours later. And all Sandy's dreamsand did was to make her remember. Like, random stuff.

Jackie stared out of the window. Soon, a short chubby man garbed in clothes of gold appeared in the sky, flying on a cloud of sand. Streams of sparkling, golden sand formed out of his small hands which swirled and floated around. Gold dreamsand floated through the window and swirled around Flee's head. Weird images that only a baby would understand danced on her sleeping head.

Meanwhile, the golden sand swirled around Jackie's head as she sighed irritatedly. The dreamsand wasn't even working!

Soon, the dreamsand dissolved into the air. Jackie dimmed her glow to not wake her sister. _When is Tooth coming?_ Jackie thought impatiently. Just as the thought passed away, a small hummingbird like fairy zipped into the room.

Wait, hummingbird? Jackie looked closer. The mini fairy was small, with a long thin beak and greenish feathers. It had a skirt of feathers, and had small rainbow wings that buzzed in the air. Tied to it's waist was a gold coin. _Since when did the mini Toothiana's look like that?_ Jackie thought in puzzlement. The last time she remembered, the mini fairies traveled in groups of three, and were tiny winged humans.

The mini fairy realized that Jackie wasn't awake. The mini fairy looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Jackie waved, glowing a bit brighter to see.

The mini fairy looked a bit shocked at Jackie's glow, then flew a bit closer to her face. Jackie broke out into a grin, showing her teeth. The mini fairy squealed in delight and dived into Jackie's mouth.

"Wha-?" Jackie got cut off by the mini fairy in her mouth, swooning over her teeth. The mini fairy hovered there, cooing and poking at the teeth, while Jackie sat there uncomfortably, her mouth stretched wide open.

It seemed like the fairy was going to stay all night gazing at her teeth like it was the most beautiful masterpiece created by god or something. Jackie plucked the mini fairy out of her sore mouth.

The mini fairy looked abashed as it hung it's head. Jackie rubbed her jaw as the mini fairy crawled under the tooth, and replaced it with a coin. Clutching the tooth like it was the Star of India, the mini Tooth flew out of the window.

 _Well, that was weird,_ Jackie thought. Jackie lifted the pillow off and picked the coin up. The gold coin glinted in Jackie light. Jackie leaned over the bed and pulled out a box. In it were diamonds. Diamonds made from tears.

She tossed the coin into the box, hearing it clink among the diamonds. She placed the box back and layed back on her bed. _I wonder if all the fairies are like that now,_ she thought. _If that's true, then I wonder how much has changed._ She snorted. _Aster probably looks like a kangaroo now._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I wish, but I don't.

Author's note: Is this a dream? Do I actually have 3 more followers? Yup! Thank you, themagicalgirlzone, DACThePoissons, and

28\. This is now Jackie, age ten, and Flee, age 6.

* * *

"Don't forget to come back before dinner!" Jackie's mom called out.

"Okay!" Jackie yelled back as she ran towards her impatiently waiting sister, a wicker basket swinging on her arm.

"Ready to find some Easter eggs?" Jackie asked excitedly.

"Uh huh!" Flee said as she jumped up and down, "I'm going to find more than you!" Flee streaked off to the forest. Jackie ran after her.

Due to once being Nightlight, Jackie was _fast._ And although the ten year old body slowed her down, she would still be the fastest human on on Earth. Jackie caught up to Flee just as she found a egg with simple pink and purple swirls.

"Found one!" Flee giggled.

"You call that an egg? _This_ is an egg!" Jackie declared as she whipped an egg with intricate gold and silver flowers, which she had found along the way. "HA!"

Flee laughed. "You're funny," she giggled, "Come on, let's find some more."

* * *

By noon, the sisters now had a cluster of Easter eggs in their baskets. As they trekked through the forest to find some more eggs, a rustle nearby alerted Jackie's attention.

"Hey, Flee? Did you hear that?" Jackie asked. Her sister looked at her puzzledly.

"No, why?" Flee asked. Jackie sighed.

"You know what? It was probably nothing. Come on, let's go." Jackie held her sister's hand and led her through the forest. Just then, a tall dark man with grey skin stepped out of the shadows and faced them. Eye's widened, Jackie stared at the familiar figure. And laughed.

* * *

How dare she laugh at him! He, the Nightmare King, the Boogeyman! How dare she! Pitch seethed at the girls laughter. She will be the first to become his Fearling! And then she will make his bed, do the laundry, cook his breakfast, and do every other chore that he's too lazy- no. Too grand and majestic to do. Yes, that's it. It's not because he cries in his pillow every morning and wouldn't leave his rather dusty lair or anything. Oh no.

Either way, that girl! The nerve she had! Oh, she won't be laughing after he was done with her!

"What," he snarled, "Is so funny?" Wiping the tears from her eyes, the girl weezed out.

"Is that really you, Pitch? You look a lot less terrifying than I remembered. And what's with the V neck? I could have sworn I saw your underwear." And with that, she doubled over in laughter, soon joined by the smaller girl next to her.

"Why you little-"

It was probably not appropriate to laugh at this time, but she couldn't help it.

"Where's your army now, huh?" With a roar, Pitch charged towards her, arms reaching out to strangle her. Jackie stepped sideways quickly and laughed as he fell. "Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha the great and mighty Nightmare King has fallen hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha." She laughed so hard and loud that she attracted the attention of the one and only E. Aster Bunnymund.

"What the-" Aster paused, and stared at Pitch, who quickly scrambled back to his feet, trying to maintain his dignity. "Pitch." The Guardian of Easter and the Nightmare King glared at each other, while Jackie and Flee tried to sneak away. Jackie would join in the fight, but someone had to protect her sister. Jackie watched the two enemies as they fought each other

"Wow, Aster actually looks like a kangaroo."

* * *

Aster won, and the two girls got a lot of eggs for the inconvenience.

* * *

"IT'S CHRISTMAS!" the two sisters yelled as they ran to the christmas tree, which underneath had beautifully wrapped presents. They opened presents, had fun, yada yada I don't even have imagination to work on this scene just pretend that it's all good and happy alright?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: If I did own it, why would I write fanfiction about it when I could make it real?

Author's note: OMG! Thank you, _AP-Production_ and _Aryllbrown_ _,_ for being my follower! By the way, this is after Jackie dies. Why? Because we all already know what happened.

* * *

"The meeting shall commence!" Mother Nature shouted. All whispering dies down. "As we all know, this Jack Frost has been ruining winter!" Mother Nature paced back and forth in front of a huge audience of spirits. "He has been disrupting the balance of nature! He refuses to make blizzards, he doesn't make it cold enough for sickness, only makes snow days, and overall, made winter have the least deaths among all of the seasons!" Mother Nature then glared at everyone.

Everyone knew that in life, there has to be balance. There can't be love without hate, cold without heat, good without bad. And most importantly, if there is to be life, there has to be death. And since there hasn't been any winter related deaths or illnesses since Jack Frost came, the balance has been disrupted. Animals and humans would overpopulate, and then nature would be destroyed. Well, not yet. To be honest, the humans kill each other anyway.

"So, in order to maintain nature, I will send a blizzard to North America, a couple days before Easter. Jack has no say over anything that happens in the other seasons, so we will use that to our advantage. After one day, all of the snow will be gone so that Easter and spring won't be ruined. Understand?" An autumn spirit with auburn hair raised her hand.

"What will we do if Frost does interfere?" she asked. Mother Nature smirked.

"Well, the storm cloud only obeys me. All Frost will be able to do is to delay it. And if he does, then the snow blizzard will come exactly on Easter. If a certain Guardian sees him at the supposedly scene of the crime, then he will suspect Frost and declare him as an outcast. And it doesn't help that Frost is the only winter spirit in existence." All of the spirits grinned maliciously. They all hated him.

He laughed all the time, his blue eyes lighting up maliciously. His smile was innocent, but it hid the devil. He tricked them, manipulated them to fall for his tortures. He abused his power as the Spirit of Winter, making the children have _fun._ He acted like he was the second coming of Nightlight, when he's less than _three hundred years old._

They outcasted him, and with the support of the Guardians, he will be an outcast forever.

* * *

"I'm sorry!" Jack cried out. Bunnymund stood there, seething in anger. How dare this miscreant beg for forgiveness after ruining Easter? How dare he! Bunnymund raised his hand and hit Jack, a smacking sound soon followed.

Jack wanted to cry. He sensed the blizzard coming and tried to stop it. But for some reason, it kept charging towards North America, relentlessly and cruelly. Jack managed to lessen it a bit, and delay it to give everyone a warning, but the blizzard just _had_ to come on Easter. And now Jack was blamed by E. Aster Bunnymund.

He clutched his stinging cheek as he flew away. He was done. All he did was to play a few harmless pranks, which occasionally consisted of moving furniture six inches to the left and then laughing as the spirits tripped over everything, and then the entire spirit community was against him. They yelled at him for playing the pranks, making winter a bit safer, and even for talking.

Maybe it would be different if they knew he was Nightlight. Nightlight was Man in Moon's guardian during the Golden Age, and everyone respected him. But now, he was being treated like dirt. He could tell everyone that he was Nightlight, but no one would believe him. No one ever did believe anything he said.

He wanted to just be gone. None of the children believed in him, all of the spirits were against him, and he didn't even remember what happened after he was Nightlight and before he was Jack Frost. Not only that, but MiM was ignoring him as well.

No one would miss him, except for himself. No one would cry for him, and no one will remember him. They'll remember Nightlight, but never Jack Frost.

Jack Frost was useless. Jack Frost was pathetic. Jack Frost was nothing more than a bump in life. With these thoughts, Jack cut himself on the wrists, not for the first, or last time.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: No, and I never will.

Author's note: Hi guys. So I want to say something. Can you leave a review? I need to know if this fanfic is good or not, and I want to fix mistakes. Oh, and thanks, _Kyrian Mikaelson_ and _LKturtledove_ for being my follower.

* * *

Jack stared at the sky, filled with streams of golden Dreamsand. He walked on the pole wire until something shot past him.

"Wow!" Jack flew over to chase it. He followed through the city/town until he reached an alley. Now, normally if we were to be in an alley, late at night, chasing a blurred figure, we should run away. Because we all know that this is a very bad thing. But Jack is a reckless twelve (technically 300, a millennial if you're talking about Nightlight , but whatever) year old, and his brain thinks he is twelve, and so he will do stupid things from time to time, like chasing an unknown being late at night.

With his staff out, Jack cautiously looked around until-

"Hello, mate." Jack whipped around so fast he could have made a tornado if he kept on turning. Leaning against a wall, was a tall being with rabbit ears, casually twirling his boomerang like his life freaking depended on it.

"Been a long time. Blizzard on '68 I believe." Bunny stalked toward Jack. "Easter Sunday wasn't it?"

"Bunny!" Jack said trying to break the tension, leaning on his staff, "You're not still mad about that, are you?" He tried to smile, when in reality he wanted to get away from Bunny. He still remembered what happened.

"Yes," Bunnymund snarled, "But this is about something else." He smirked as he inspected his boomerang, "Fellas"? Jack was grabbed by his hoodie and ignoring his yelling, the yeti's stuffed his into a bag. One of the yeti's took out a snowglobe and muttered something, then threw it. Instead of breaking into smithereens, the snow globe turned into a swirling white abyss. Another yeti turned around to face Bunny and asked something in yeti language.

"Me?" Bunny laughed. "Not in your nelly. See you back at the pole." He tapped the ground, and a hole sank into the ground. Bunnymund hopped in, disappearing along with the rabbit hole, leaving behind a pink flower.

The yetis threw Jack (who, as you remember, is in a bag) into the portal, and then the two yetis charged in after and disappeared into the portal.

* * *

"There he is! Jack Frost!" A giant man in red, a multicolored fairy with mini versions of her, and a little golden man all stared at Jack, while, Bunny sulked in the corner.

"Wait, hold up," Jack said as he held up his hands, "Why did Bunny, like, kidnap me? If you wanted me to come here you could have just asked. It's called being polite, guys."

North laughed. "That was my idea!" Jack looked at the camera like he was in The Office.

"Oh yeah. I love being in a sack and tossed through a magic portal!" Jack said with sarcasm dripping.

"Good!" Jack wondered if his friends (as Nightlight) were getting more senile with age.

"Soooooooo," Jack said as he looked around, 'Where's Ombric and Katherine?" He looked back at the Guardians. They all had gaping expressions. "What?"

Sandy tried to be helpful by playing charades with his sand, but Jack was more confused than I am when I am told that Destiel isn't canon.

"Um, well..." Tooth trailed off, "How exactly do you know them?"

"I'm not ten years old, you know," Jack pointed out.

"They, well, before you were created, they both went into the past to study dinosaurs. So it's impossible for you to have known them..." Tooth tried to explain. _Well, there's that. Still doesn't explain why they look ridiculous,_ Jack thought. _Honestly, since when was North Russian?_

"Anyway, I've heard a lot about you. And your teeth!" Tooth squealed.

"My, my what?"

"Open up! Are they really as white as they say? YES! Oh, they really do sparkle like freshly fallen snow." Several of the mini fairies fluttered around him, batting their eyelashes and sighing. _Wtf?_ Honestly, they should have gotten over their obsession like, a million years ago?

"Girls, pull yourselves together. Let's not disgrace the uniform," Tooth said. _Said the one who practically molested me!_

"So, I must have done something really bad to get you four together," Jack said as he walked away, freezing a elf as he did so. "Am I on the Naughty list? North laughed.

"On naughty list? You hold record! But no matter. We overlook. Now we are wiping clean the slate."

"How come?" Jack asked curiously.

"Ah, good question," said Bunny.

"How come? I tell you how come! Because now...you are Guardian!" North shouted as he threw his hands up. Two yetis behind North held up lit torches, and the elves played silver trumpets. Tapestries fell down from the ceiling, and two mini fairies tried to hang an flower necklace onto him. Jack backed away until he bumped into a yeti. _Oh great, I'm trapped._

"This is the best part!" North shouted. The elves marched in a formation, two lines on either side of North, bells jingling and trumpets blaring. The yetis marched towards Jack, twirling and spinning torches, the fire too close to Jack for his own comfort. Confetti started to fall from the ceiling like snow, but ten times more annoying. The elves and yetis marched in formation, fluently, like they practised this a million times. The yetis stood behind Jack, spinning their torches, and the elves tried to make him wear blue shoes that strangely seemed to be shaped like elf shoes.

A dark furred yeti grandly presented a big book to North, then bowed and backed away. North dramatically opened the book like it was the Bible. The mini fairies fawned, Sandy toasted with his eggnog, and Bunny rolled his eyes.

Now, when you are physically twelve, and these people who used to be your friends are wearing really weird clothing and look really weird and have weird accents, are in a place that looks completely different than you remembered, are kidnapped, and happened not know what's going on, then screaming, fighting, or running away would be on the top of the to-do list. (I mean, that's what I would do. I'm technically 13, but it's close enough) However, while Jack is physically twelve, he does have a lot of experience.

So what Jack did is that he slammed his staff onto the floor, frost rapidly spreading out from the staff, and a powerful gust swept out throughout the room, blowing out the torches.

"What makes you think I want to be a Guardian!?" Jack snarked. A pause followed, soon to be interrupted by North's laughing.

"Of course you do. Music!" North said. The elves blared their freaking trumpets again.

"NO MUSIC!" Jack yelled out. One of the elves threw his trumpet away and stomped out.

"Look, this is all very flattering, but uh...you don't want me. You're all hard work and deadlines, and I'm snowballs and fun times. I'm not a Guardian." Jack said. _Technically a half Guardian, but whatever. Is that even like possible?_ Jack thought.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I said!" Bunny snorted.

"Jack," Tooth said, "I don't think you understand what it is we do." _I'm literally older than you by more than a millenia,_ Jack thought.

Tooth swooped in and directed his attention to a massive globe with lights scattered all around.

"Each of those lights is a child," Tooth explained.

"A child who believes. And good or bad, naughty or nice, we protect them." North added.

Jack thought, _since when did we have this globe?_ But then again, it's been three hundred years since he last saw them.

"And don't molest me, Tooth." Toothiana looked sheepish as she withdrew her hands that were about to dive into Jack's mouth.

"Okay, no more wishy-washy! Pitch is out there doing who knows what!" North snapped.

"You mean the Boogeyman?" Jack scoffed.

"Yes! When Pitch threatens us, he threatens them as well." North exclaimed.

"So," Jack started, "You can't fight him yourself? I mean pick someone more qualified!"

"Pick? You think we pick? No, you were chosen like we were all chosen. By Man in Moon." North said as he motioned to the moon. Jack looked at the moon like he was in The Office.

"Really, Tsar? After three hundred years, you decide to leave me with my old senile friends?" Jack muttered. "Jeez, you could show more respect to your guardian."

* * *

Bunny was confused. When Frost was muttering something, he tried to eavesdrop in. But either his ears weren't working, or Jack was weird. Old friend? Man in Moon's guardian? Bunny shook his head. He would worry about that later.

* * *

"Well anyway," Jack said, "No thanks."

"You know what I think? I think we just dodged a bullet. I mean, what's this clown know about bringing joy to children anyway?" Bunny said as he scratched his ear like a dog. Jack turned around, a bit annoyed.

"Uhh, you ever hear of a snow day? I know it's no hard-boiled egg, but kids like what I do." Jack responded.

"But none of them believe in you," Bunny said as he strode to Jack, "Do they? You see, you're invisible, mate. It's like you don't even exist."

"Bunny! Enough!" Toothiana snapped. Jack looked thoughtfully at Bunny.

"You've really changed, haven't you? The Bunny I knew wouldn't be so...aggressive." Bunny gaped at Jack, who then realized what he said.

"Who are you?" Bunny snarled. Sandy nudged North, who acknowledged the tension in the air.

"Jack. Walk with me."

* * *

Jack tried to smile, holding the baby russian doll, while all he could think of is, _My friend has gone over the edge._ Just then, a blur shot past the window. Right after, Bunny crashed open the door.

"We have a problem, mate! Trouble at the Tooth Palace."

* * *

"Hey, Bunny!" Jack grinned. Bunny looked over at Jack, who was standing on the back edge of the sleigh. "Check out this view-EEEYAAAAGGHGHH!" Jack got swept away and disappeared from view. Bunny gasped in horror and looked over the side, just to find Jack lounging on the sleigh skid. "Awww, you do care." Bunny scowled.

"Ah, rack off ya bloody show pony!"

"They're taking the Tooth Fairies!" Jack yelled. He spotted a fairy with a dark horse snapping at its heels. Using his Nightlight version of flying (you know how Jack uses the wind to fly? Well, Nightlight can just fly, at the speed of light, so yeah), Jack flew up and caught the fairy. He landed back on the sleigh, opening his hand to reveal a shaking hummingbird like fairy.

"Hey little Baby Tooth, you okay?" he murmured. Baby Tooth nodded. Jack looked up as the Nightmare's shot over them. "Stay here," he directed. Jack shot up again and flew in front of a Nightmare, its belly filled with fairies. He stabbed it with his staff, freezing the Nightmare and reducing the horse to black sand.

"Come on!" he beckoned. The fairies all dived into his hoodie, which felt sort of weird. But that wasn't the issue.

Nightlight was fast, but as Jack, he was a lot slower. So Jack was only able to kill five Nightmares, and save about twenty four fairies. If he was Nightlight, he would have been able to save like fifty.

Jack had a hoodie filled with fairies. So yeah.

North spotted a Nightmare heading over, and handed Jack the reins.

"Here, take over!" North said. Jack hastily grabbed the reins and smiled as he snapped them.

"Hyah!" Jack laughed. North sliced a Nightmare, and it dissolved into black sand. Several ornate boxes fell onto the sleigh.

"They're stealing the teeth!" Bunny yelled. Sandy looked at his hands and saw the Nightmare sand take shape and drift away. He and Bunny exchanged a look.

"They, they took my fairies! And the teeth! All of them! Everything is gone! Everything." Tooth's wings dropped in defeat, slowly sinking to the ground. The other Guardians rushed to comfort her, while Jack stood back. He didn't feel like his presence would be appreciated. Just then, as if sensing Tooth's misery, the twenty five fairies (including Baby Tooth) popped out of Jack's hoodie and flew to their mother. Tooth looked like she could cry.

"Oh thank goodness! You're alright!"

* * *

"But then the Man in the Moon chose you to replace my fear with your wonder and light! Lifting their hearts! And giving them hope! Meanwhile, everyone wrote me off as just a bad dream! 'Oh, there's nothing to be afraid of! There's no such thing as the Boogeyman!" Pitch snarled. Jack was confused.

"Wait, that's not what happened. Pitch turned to Jack.

"What?"

"I said, that's not what happened. You were defeated by me-I mean Nightlight, during the Battle of the Moon Clipper, then moonlight entered the crystal which held you captive, and accidently released you and Nightlight. Then North, Bunny, Tooth, and Sandy appeared afterwards."

Everyone broke.

* * *

Nah, no one died.

 _Wtf?,_ Jack thought, _How much had really changed since I died?_

* * *

"We're talking seven continents! Millions of kids!" Tooth said frantically.

"Actually," Jack cut in, "Only six, since kids shouldn't be in Antarctica." Everyone looked at him. "What?" Everyone turned back to their conversation.

"Give me break! You know how many toys I deliver in one night?" North said.

"And eggs I hide in one day?" Bunny added in. North turned to Jack, smiling.

"And Jack, if you help us, we will get you your memories." Jack peered suspiciously at North.

"Was that supposed to be blackmail?" he asked. North looked abashed.

"What! No!" Jack sighed.

"Well, I was going to help you anyway. Sheesh."

* * *

"Hop to it rabbit, I'm ten teeth ahead!" Jack said.

"Yeah right, look, I'd tell you to stay outta my way, but really what's the point - because you won't be able to keep up anyway." Bunny said as he raced across the rooftops." Jack smirked.

"Is that a challenge, cottontail?" Jack asked teasingly.

"Oh, you don't wanna race a rabbit, mate." And with that, Bunny sprinted off.

As they ran across the rooftops, North bursted up out of a nearby chimney.  
"A race? Is it a race?" North jumped into one chimney, then shot out of another across the way.

"This is going to be..." North disappeared down yet another chimney only to pop out with a bang out the top of another.

"EPIC!" And with that, the race started.

"You don't want to race a Nightlight," Jack whispered to himself.

* * *

"Wow! You guys collect teeth and leave gifts as fast as my fairies!" Everyone faces faltered. "You guys have been leaving gifts, right?" Awkward silence.

* * *

"Hello, guys," Jack said as he attempted to go into the window, but failing as the massive sack of teeth wouldn't go in. Everyone gaped at the size of the sack. Jack gave up trying to go in. "Hey, Tooth? Can I just deposit this at the Tooth Palace?" Tooth was jolted out of her stupor, and responded.

"Oh, yes Jack. Just be quick." Jack smiled.

"Okay. And Bunny. I win." And with that, Jack took off, laughing along the way.

* * *

 _Ten minutes later_

"How are you back already?!" Jack shrugged.

* * *

A ball of Dreamsand was flying towards Jack's face. It was coming too quickly. There was no time to react. As the ball hit Jack's face, memories popped up. Memories of Nightlight. But Nightlight had lived for millions of years, so the ball of Dreamsand wasn't able to go through all of the memories. The memories stopped coming halfway through.

Jack shook his head as he looked at all of the fallen bodies around him.

* * *

Sandy was confused. Why didn't Jack fall asleep? But that wasn't the issue. There was a Nightmare, right outside of the window.

"Sandy, c'mon! We can find Pitch!" Jack said as he flew out. Sandy hesitated, then followed.

* * *

 **So, guys, the arrow scene is soon coming up. You have two choices, either follow Jack shot by the arrow, or Sandy shot by the arrow. If you want Jack shot by the arrow, then read Struck by the Dark Arrow, which will come next week. If you want Sandy shot, then the next chapter will come next week as well. Jack won't be evil, by the way.**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: no

Author's note: So, you want Sandy to be shot? Alright, then. If you want Jack to be shot, then read Struck by the Dark Arrow. By the way, thanks, AscasubiSwoiSan and KingIradescense!

* * *

Sandy was high up in the air, fighting against the Nightmares with his golden whips. The Nightmares were circling Sandy, the only thing keeping them away was the whips. As they were converted to Dreamsand, they pooled under his feet, forming a cloud of gold.

Just then, Pitch Black loomed over Sandy, who was oblivious.

"We gotta help Sandy!" Jack yelled out. North cracked the reigns, turned the big red sleigh, and headed towards the swirling cloud of yellow and black sand. Then, Jack spotted Pitch Black form a black arrow and pointed it at Sandy's back, then let go.

"NO!" Jack yelled as he shot up. Higher and faster he went, the wind stinging his eyes.

The arrow streaked through the air, and Jack charged through. Sandy was oblivious to it all, only focusing on the Nightmares.

But then, it was all over. The arrow was impaled in Sandy's back, corrupting the gold man into black. Tear's stung Jack's sky blue eyes as he realized that _he was too late._ He flew over to Sandy and held him, the poor man who had doubled over in pain.

"No, Sandy, please, NO!" Jack's face was shining with wet tears. He quickly brushed them off, wiping them onto his hands. Sandy's eye's widened, despite the pain, when he realized that Jack's hands were glowing. Jack opened his hands, and inside, was a large sparkling diamond.

"Ye-yeah," Jack sniffed, "I'm Nightlight." Sandy smiled brightly, even as the majority of his body turned dark. Jack dipped his hands into the leftover Dreamsand. Then, an idea hit him. He grabbed handfuls of the golden sand and stuffed them into his hoodie. He might not be able to save Sandy, but he can prevent Pitch from getting the rest of the Dreamsand.

Soon, just as Jack collected the last of the sand, Sandy was almost consumed by the Nightmares. In a moment of desperation, slightly stupid desperation, Jack thrust the diamond into Sandy's hands.

"Here, have it." Jack said. Sandy smiled, and the darkness consumed him, leaving behind no trace of him.

* * *

Pitch, who had heard nothing, raised his hands and sent an enormous wave of Nightmares. Jack soon realized that he was in a bit of a sticky situation. The Nightmares engulfed him, and then there was silence. Pitch smirked.

Then, a bolt of lightning like ice erupted from the sea of Nightmares. Jack glowed brightly as he released powerful waves of ice energy. The ice and frost spread through the Nightmares, turning them into crystallized Nightmares. It froze and frosted, until it reached to Pitch, where it just exploded into snow. All of them turned into little shards of ice as it rained down.

Exhausted by the amount of power, Jack soon passed out. Which wasn't a good thing, considering he was in the air.

* * *

Jack sat in the rafters, looking down sadly as Sandy's funeral played out. He tightly clenched onto a box, which contained Dreamsand. He rocked back and forth, thinking, if only he had gone faster, if only he had gone there in time.

The chamber was filled with somber bells.


End file.
